Rhapsody of Love and Wings
by Bellatrix00-MM
Summary: In the eyes of innocence, the sky was not a battlefield but a symbol of freedom. But irony speaks of the opposite as Stormriders and Tuners battle for its ownership. Mana didn't know that the sky she loved and adored was filled with bloodshed until she met Nue, the Thunder King. Just a story of a Girl who loves the sky and a Boy who partially owns it. Nue/OC
1. Chapter 1

The gust of wind on a cold morning of September was a greeting that I looked forward to everyday. I pedalled my bike faster as the icy breeze roughly caressed my skin. It was a pleasant feeling that gave me an image of flight—that somehow felt that I was soaring high in the sky.

The sound of the morning bell interrupted me from my thoughts and sent me back to the reality I was supposed to be in. "I wanna go home already," I sighed to myself as I parked my bike in somewhere safe and appropriate.

It was time for school.

The clock ticked slowly as my classmates and teachers talked about things that I was not interested in. Good thing that my seat was near the window, I could easily observe the glorious sky. The gentle tint of blue that dances with the soft pure clouds and is enlightened by the radiant sun is a luxurious scenery that I would love to observe all the time. I sighed with much passion as a smiled crept on my face while I rested my chin on top of the palm of my hands.

I love the sky.

"Nue-kun?" The teacher called out for the attendance. It was the guy who didn't attend class for 3 weeks. The teacher scratched his head as he looked at the attendance sheet, "Nue-kun's not here again?"

Whispers erupted and gave birth to the piling information and rumours about Nue.

"Isn't that Nue thee Nue? Thunder King of Genesis? Yeah, I know. It's cool that he's in our class but he doesn't attend school so it doesn't make much difference. Wah! I heard he's busy managing his territory and he's also busy with Genesis. Who cares about that? Have you seen his regalia? It's so fricken cool man! I want his autograph!" Mostly the male population of the class excitedly discussed.

I couldn't keep up with their conversation, mainly because I didn't exactly know what they were talking about. It was something about Air Treks, Roads, Stormriders and Kings that I had no clue of. I focused all of my attention to the scenery that I love and let the time pass as I cherished the view.

School ended with a quick ring of the bell.

"Ah! Mana, come here for a second," The teacher called out to me.

I walked over to him and asked what he wanted, "Is there something you need, sir?"

"Ah, yes. You live in Tsubaki Street near the Library, right?"

I nodded as a form of response.

"Great! Could you bring these modules to Nue for me? The principal informed me that Nue wouldn't be attending school because of family issues this week that's why he asked me to get these modules ready for Nue. I thought you can drop by Nue-kun's house since he's around your neighbourhood. Here! His address is written there." The teacher scratched the back of his head as he shoved me a stack of papers. Clearly, he filtered out and replaced the fact that the principal informed him to arrange the modules for Nue and bring it himself to the absentee's home.

What an irresponsible teacher!

I was supposed to complain and not agree upon his request but as soon as I opened my mouth, the teacher quickly said his thanks and fled the scene as fast as he could. A sweat dropped from my temples as I clenched the modules.

I guess it can't be help then.

The moment I set foot out of the school and got on my bike, I took a detour towards the abandoned park near my house. It was an area off-limits to everyone. But it was also a secluded area that was perfect for sight seeing.

Time passes, changing the colours of the sky to another. The cycle continues as morning turns noon and noon turns into night. The transition from orange to purple was bewitching—it was like a romantic meeting of the sun with the moon. As the sky turns into night, the light of the sun dissipates—calling the distant stars to light over the earth. The breath of cold wind against my skin was comforting as I looked up and savoured the moment.

I don't know why, but I was attracted to the sky. It was as if it was calling me.

I reached up, lifting my right hand to the air as if I was grabbing on to something. Maybe I was attracted to the sky because of what it symbolizes?

"Freedom."

The sound of motor and wheels loudly drummed my ears and interrupted me from my thoughts. It was an unfamiliar sound that resembled a cable wire being pulled back violently from its fulcrum. But as soon as I saw the form of the one who caused the sound, my senses took the scene into a different level of fascination.

Under the full moon, the sound became familiar—like that of the birds as they flap their wings while soaring into the sky. A majestic form that swallowed my attention came forth before my eyes as it became aligned to the centre of the moon. How do I describe it as?

The aura I received from the scene was deep, strong, and prideful. It was clearly a form of a man that rode the heavens in pure majesty with incredible ambiance. A sharp glint of the overall dark metallic armour and the graceful dance of the cape ensnared my senses. It was as if he was the dark knight of the sky.

I was completely captivated—enthralled by this entity.

Somehow I got his attention by my eyes being completely engrossed to his presence, so he manoeuvred himself in the air and changed his course to where I was. I grew nervous as my heart stopped for a moment as he landed in front of me. Even though his face was covered in a dark mask that matched his armour, I could feel his intense gaze. As soon as my heart caught up, the rhythm of its beating seemed to fluctuate.

He walked closer towards me. His footsteps reverberated and engulfed me into a deeper feeling of anxiety. Only a foot away, he held up his hand and reached out for me.

Lub. Dub. Lub. Dub. Lub. Dub.

As soon as I couldn't hold more of the tension, I heard a buzzing ring and then suddenly, everything went black. All I could remember was the feeling of flight and the image of the dark knight of the sky.

It was love at first sight.


	2. Chapter 2

The scent of oil and strong manly odour made its way through my nostrils, waking me up in complete confusion. Lights entered my retina, welcoming me into an unknown territory. Where am I?

My eyes lingered throughout the room that I was in. A familiar type of wall and comforting tatami presented themselves to me. It was probably around the apartment that I was in since the architecture of the room was the same as mine. But the decorations, ambiance, and aura of the room was different. It had a masculine touch to it. Also, there were a bunch of battery chargers and a series of mechanical parts line up on the side which I was very curious of.

I tried to get myself up to get a better observation to where I was, but failed to do so. I felt that my feet and hands were tied together by some sort of a rope. My eyes widened upon the discovery. Was I kidnapped by someone? What happened?

I closed my eyes and tried to remember what happened before I got here. All I could think of was the night sky under the full moon and a lone rider—the dark knight of the sky; after that, I couldn't think of anything. My eyebrows knitted themselves as I tried harder to recall the past.

A sliding squeak knocked my ears. It as if someone just got out of the bathroom and slid the shower door open to exit. I anticipated the arrival of the owner or the present tenant of this room. Much to my surprise, I saw a boy—probably younger than I was, completely topless and was wearing only his boxers as he made his way towards a chair that was placed in front of me. He had this towel that he used to dry his lavender hair with.

Completely unaroused by the scene, my eyes twitched as I questioned the logic of my situation. If that was the tenant of this apartment, surely with his child-like built it would be impossible for him to bring me to this room by himself. I mean, just look at him. He wasn't muscular or anything. More importantly, he was shorter than myself and he seemed more feminine and slender than masculine. Did he have a partner in crime or some sort?

He finally got to sit on the chair and placed his towel on the side as he took a can of cola. His dark blue eyes drifted towards me, to which I took and made contact. A pop sound erupted as he opened the cola and drank some of it before he opened his mouth and started to interrogate me.

"Who are you?" He asked me. "What were you doing at my base last night?"

In this type of situation, should I just answer all of his questions? He doesn't seem like that strong or anything. If he had been tall and had a more muscular built, I would be shivering in fear and answer his questions right away without thinking like this. But he wasn't, so I equipped my stubborn personality on.

"I don't think I should be introducing myself first. If you want to know someone's name, you should introduce yourself first, boy." I smirked with half confidence.

I saw him flinched as soon as I called him "boy". I must have aggravated him as he probably saw himself as a man. In the end, I was correct. The boy stood up and placed his cola on a near by table before coming towards me. He picked he up by my collar with both of his hands; his face became dark, it was... frightening. At first, I thought he wasn't strong, but when he picked me up by my collar, I was so wrong.

"Why you. What were you doing at my base? Answer me!" He shouted while his grip seemed to get even tighter. I couldn't breathe as my collar became like a noose that suffocated me.

"I-I..." I stuttered in fear. I underestimated him; it was a miscalculation. I struggled as he still had a grip over me. I needed air, so I swung myself left and right and managed to make him lose his balance which made us fall on the floor with him on top of me and had his head resting on the centre of my almost-non-existent chest. Ow, it hurts.

Suddenly, a gust of wind entered the room. "Oh my! Am I interrupting something?" I heard a feminine voice squealed as if she caught us doing inappropriate things.

The boy—or the man rather, had lifted his head off my chest and rubbed his sore face with his hand. He gazed over to where the voice came from; as soon as he saw a female with pink hair wearing a sailor school uniform, a scowl on his face appeared. "Simca, what are you doing here?"

The pink haired female giggled as she intensely looked over at us—thinking that we were doing naughty things. "My, my, Nue. I didn't think you like bondage play. How naughty." She winked as her laugh reverberated throughout the room.

Wait, what? "N-nue?" I managed to say out loud. This aggressive shorty was Nue?

Nue turned his attention back to me with an eyebrow raised in question. "What?"

"I'm Class 2-B's Hattori Mana, your classmate." I said to him.

He was confused. "Classmate?"

Simca coughed which ended our conversation. "I think I'm getting the picture that this isn't what I think it is." She said as she walked over us. "Nue, Mana. Let's get a more comfortable position to talk, shall we?"

Nue got off of me and went back to his chair. Simca helped me get up as she took away the ropes that bind my hands and feet. I rubbed to where the ropes were tied as they left red marks that stings badly.

"I'll ask you again. What were you doing at my base?" Nue asked.

I looked at his dark blue eyes and replied. "I...I was passing time there and I was looking at the night sky." I said. That seemed to be less convincing as it should be.

Nue raised his eyebrows, not buying my truth. "You think I'd believe that?"

"It's the truth! I was there to pass time before I go to your house and deliver the modules that the teacher printed for you." I exclaimed.

"Modules?" His eyes widened.

Simca decided to cut in. "Ah, Nue. When was the last time you went to school?"

I heard him click the end of his tongue as he remembered that he didn't even came at school every since the opening ceremony. The pink haired woman laughed. "So, Mana-chan, let me just clear this. You were just passing time at the abandoned park?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"And you were suppose to go to Nue's house to deliver his school work?"

"Yes." I lowered my head.

Simca looked over at Nue with a mature face. "Nue, it seems you assumed wrong this time."

"Yeah, I suppose so..." He trailed off, looking a bit bad that he treated me wrong.

"Anyway! Nue, you should attend school. You don't want to end up like Spitfire or Blackburn do you now?" Simca said with a tinge of something in her voice that sent shivers down my spine.

Nue cringed. "Of course not..."

"Good!" Simca said. "Anyway, Mana-chan?"

"Yes?" I shot up.

"Sorry for treating you like this. Nue's a bit... uptight these days. Can you leave the modules on the desk over there before you leave?" She asked me as she pointed at my bag and the desk where Nue had placed his cola.

"Y-yes!" I panicked and rushed as soon as I heard that I was allowed to leave. I picked up my bag and took out the modules. I quickly placed it at the table before looking towards Simca. "Um, can I leave now?"

She nodded with a smile on her face. My eyes lingered towards Nue who seemed a little bit guilty to what he did before. I shook my head before I stormed out of the room. But before I went out, I saw a glimpse of the familiar mask and armour that I saw last night. It was the same as that of what the dark knight wore as he rode the heavens with so much majesty. Although I was curious, I continued to storm out of the room as I remembered how weird Simca and Nue were.

I became curious about him. Nue looked as if he was of no harm but when he lifted me, it became obvious that he was no boy and that he was a man who could do so much to me if he wanted. Also, the dark mask and armour... clearly states that it was him who wore it that night.

Wow.

It was... an experience that was curious and frightening at the same time.

It was the only time that my mind hadn't thought of the day about how magnificent the sky was. That day, all I could think of was Nue.

Who was he?


End file.
